


Прощай, Микки

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки во все глаза разглядывает повзрослевшего и возмужавшего рыжего, мысленно сравнивая нынешний образ с лицом шестилетней давности.<br/>- Привет.<br/>- Здравствуй, Мик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощай, Микки

Дом Галлагеров выглядит обновленным и сияет огнями — как и большинство домов в округе. Свежая краска, новые окна, кресла и столик на газоне и россыпь игрушек, не убранных к вечеру. Видимо, цикл воспроизводства Галлагеров не заканчивается никогда — даже спустя восемь лет из дома слышны детские голоса. В припаркованных у входа машинах детские креслица, и наклейки на стеклах «Внимание, дети».

— Вам кого? — девочка на крыльце лет семи с копной рыжих волос в платье принцессы бесстрашно взирает на незнакомца и не дожидаясь ответа спускается к оставленным внизу игрушкам. На пороге позади остается малыш помладше, смуглый, в костюме Дэдпула и с игрушечной катаной в руке.

— Йен здесь? — наконец выдавливает из себя Микки, наблюдая за возней девочки.

— Ага. Джей Джей, позови папу Йена.

— Папа сказал охранять тебя, — мальчик упрямо качает головой, крепче сжимая катану. — Тут незнакомец.

— Да Господи. ДЯДЯ ЙЕН! К ТЕБЕ ПРИШЛИ! — на вопль девочки из дома слышатся шаги, от приближения которых у Микки внутри все переворачивается.

— Что такое, Фрэнни? Джей Джей, можешь пойти и доесть торт, я присмотрю за твоей кузиной. — Йен помогает малышу вставить катану в ножны и легонько подталкивает его внутрь дома.

— Хорошо, пап.

— Фрэнни, ты закончила собирать игрушки? Без тебя съедят все пончики-пиццы, если будешь медлить.

По пути к калитке Йен подбирает пару игрушек и вкладывает в стопку на руках племянницы, старательно отводя взгляд от ожидающего на тротуаре Микки.

— Дядя Калеб сказал, что отложит мне несколько! И я все уже собрала. Спасибо!

Несколько минут после ухода девочки стоит тишина — Микки во все глаза разглядывает повзрослевшего и возмужавшего рыжего, мысленно сравнивая нынешний образ с лицом шестилетней давности.

— Привет.

— Здравствуй, Мик.

— Папа Йен, значит?

— Джей Джею четыре. Он смышленый и шустрый, в отца.

— Не твой значит?

— Биполярка, не хочу передать ее детям.

— Значит, ты и правда тогда…

— Да, вступил в брак. Шесть лет назад.

— Я… я просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя все нормально, Йен.

— Ты сам как?

— Вышел, как видишь. Работаю, ездил с Мэнди в Канаду знакомиться с семьей ее будущего мужа.

— Я рад, что все в порядке. И у Мэнди, и у тебя.

В проеме двери Микки видит, что за спиной Йена кто-то стоит, словно не решаясь вмешаться и это подстегивает задать вопрос, мучивший на протяжении долгих лет.

— Ты любишь его?

— Люблю, — Йен не колеблется и отвечает не задумываясь, наконец оторвав взгляд от асфальта. — И я счастлив.

— Это... это хорошо.

— Прощай, Микки, — Йен возвращается в дом, обнимает мужа и захлопывает дверь, на полотно которой Микки смотрит еще несколько минут прежде чем отвернуться и не чувствуя под собой ног уйти.


End file.
